b l u e
by Faiara
Summary: hanya satu warna biru yang dicintai Akashi Seijuurou, dan ia menemukannya dalam figur rupawan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya; akakuro.


Biru adalah langit. Biru adalah laut. Biru adalah salah satu warna pokok yang menyusun warna-warna lainnya. Biru memiliki banyak gradasi, bila semakin gelap dan pekat warnanya maka kesan yang kau tangkap seperti tenggelam dalam lautan terdalam. Semakin terang biru yang kau lihat maka kau akan dibawa terbang melayang melintasi langit siang. Biru yang menyiratkan kedalaman, biru yang menyiratkan ketinggian. Warna biru dalam gradasi apapun itu—hanya ada satu ragam warna biru yang ia suka.

Biru yang terwujud dalam figur Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

_first part of seven colours project_

_ rainbow  
><em>

.

Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Cover art is not mine_

_Rate T for M/M relationship_

Kuroko Tetsuya _forever belongs _to Akashi Seijuurou

_Akakuro_

* * *

><p><em>b l u e<em>

.

Pecahan fragmen memori yang tersusun dari atom-atom mungil sedang melebur jadi satu dalam kepala seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Kembali dari rumah sakit dalam keadaan amnesia nyaris total—tak ingat kejadian apa yang menimpanya, tak ingat siapa namanya, tak ingat keluarga, tak ingat teman-teman, tak ingat ini tahun berapa, tak ingat sosok pemuda mungil yang pernah mengisi relung hampanya dengan sesuatu hal yang bahkan tak pernah ia pikir telah lama ada—Akashi merasa asing melihat kamarnya sendiri setelah dibawa pulang oleh keluarga. Biru dalam berbagai lapis mendominasi setiap inci kamar. Tak ada warna merah yang ia sukai. Tak ada setitik pun warna emas. Hanya ada biru, biru, biru—gelap dan muda, bercampur dengan warna putih dan hitam sebagai unsur netral. Di satu sisi ia merasa tenggelam dalam lautan dan sisi lain sedang terbang melayang di atas awan.

Langit-langit kamarnya ditempeli poster raksasa bergambar sebuah bintang besar berwarna biru di luar angkasa. Bintang besar itu seakan menjadi matahari bagi bintang kecil lain di sekitarnya. Akashi tak pernah ingat menyukai astronomi. Tumbukan matanya mengalihkan pandangan ke dinding bercat biru muda dihiasi lukisan-lukisan pemandangan yang—lagi-lagi berwarna kebiruan. Lukisan yang berjejer rapi bertema berbeda, ada satu lukisan yang menggambarkan seseorang sedang melompat di atas awan berlatar langit biru dan matahari bersinar bias putih. Lainnya terlukis planet bumi yang seolah terbakar oleh jilatan api merah matahari. Satu lagi, sebuah lukisan dari cat air, dua anak manusia—berambut biru dan berambut merah—sedang duduk di garis batas horizon, memandang tenggelamnya surya yang membiaskan warna merah oranye pada langit.

Akashi, tergelitik penasaran karena lukisan dua anak manusia itu adalah _laki-laki_ meski wajah keduanya tak begitu jelas. Mengapa kepala anak yang satu bersandar pada bahu anak lain, dan tangan keduanya bertautan mesra. Pada sudut kiri bawah lukisan itu, tertulis inisial 'S & T' dengan huruf kecil. Dan Akashi, tak pernah tahu ia mengoleksi lukisan bertema _homoseksual_. Ia juga tak pernah tahu mengoleksi beragam parfum beraroma manis vanila—sejak kapan seleranya begitu feminim?

Semuanya terasa asing. Seperti terjebak di suatu tempat yang salah, dan ia seharusnya tak berada di sini. Setidaknya, sampai sepasang manik merah-emasnya bertumbuk pada sebuah kliping koran di atas _dresser _sebelah ranjang. Judul artikel yang ditulis besar-besar dan foto seorang pemuda berambut biru muda, dengan warna mata yang sama dengan cerahnya langit, menarik seluruh atensinya.

Partikel paling kecil dalam otaknya berjalan mengirimkan informasi dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Menyatukan jutaan sel-sel yang tadinya terputus menjadi satu, menyetrum sudut memorinya agar kembali ke keadaannya yang semula—seiring bola matanya menyisir barisan aksara yang tersusun di atas kertas usang.

.

_Kyoto. Sebuah mobil menabrak pagar pembatas jalan hingga terguling, diketahui pengemudinya adalah seorang pelukis bernama Kuroko Tetsuya._

_Polisi menduga saat itu korban sedang mengemudi dalam keadaan mengantuk sehingga kecepatan mobil tak bisa dikendalikan lalu menabrak pagar pembatas. Seorang saksi mata mengatakan, mobil tersebut melaju kencang dari arah Kyoto Cultural Centre, namun saat hendak menikung ke arah St. Boulevard, korban nyaris menabrak truk dan tidak mampu menguasai kendali mobil._

_Setelah menabrak pembatas jalan, mobil tersebut berguling kemudian terbalik. Polisi dan warga segera berhamburan untuk menyelamatkan korban, namun korban telah tewas di tempat kejadian._

.

Kertas usang itu jatuh saat tangan yang menggenggamnya kehilangan tenaga.

Sekarang Akashi Seijuurou ingat mengapa ia bisa hilang ingatan.

Selama dua bulan setelah kematian Tetsuya, Akashi telah merubah segala warna dalam hidupnya menjadi biru. Biru yang menyiratkan duka berkabung. Biru yang menyiratkan duka kehilangan. Biru yang menyiratkan lajur kenangan. Akashi telah bersumpah tak akan pernah melupakan figur Tetsuya—yang direfleksikan dalam secercah warna; biru.

Namun kekosongan yang ada ketika figur pemilik warna biru itu pergi tak bisa ia isi kembali. Menyiksanya setiap kali melihat foto Tetsuya yang bertengger manis di atas meja kecil sebelah ranjang. Hatinya yang dulu keras seperti batu perlahan melunak ketika sosok itu hadir di sisinya. Dan ketika pemuda itu pergi—hatinya turut dibawa bersamanya. Meninggalkan Akashi yang hatinya telah dibawa pergi oleh Tetsuya—menyisakan lubang kosong menganga dan hampa.

Dan saat dirinya sudah tak tahan sendirian—Akashi melemparkan diri ke tengah jalan raya padat demi menyusul malaikatnya yang telah berada di surga.

Semesta berkata lain. Kemudian di sinilah, ia berakhir. Terbaring di atas seprai biru menangisi kekasih yang meninggalkannya tanpa izin.

Akashi ingat dia pernah menyimpan sebilah pisau di dalam laci. Diambilnya benda tajam itu dan menatapnya sejenak, bibirnya bergetar lirih merapalkan nama cintanya sebagai mantra penguat diri.

"Aku datang, Tetsuya—"

.

.

.

_Karena bagi Akashi Seijuurou, biru adalah cinta—dan cinta adalah Kuroko Tetsuya_


End file.
